Mobile power source, also known as charge bank or travel charger, is a portable charger that integrates supplying power and charging functions. Many electronic products, such as mobile phones, tablet computers and other digital devices can use the mobile power source to charge anytime and anywhere, thereby bringing many convenience to people.
The current mobile power source, particularly the mobile power source with larger capacity has a complex structure, which has many components overall. Therefore, the assembly and disassembly operations are more complex, and the daily maintenance is more inconvenient.